Gott
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Você é deus agora. x MELLO/NEAR, resposta ao desafio "Ellephant Gun" mestrado por Abracadabra, do Challenges for Life. Presente para Raayy x


**Sumário: **Você é deus agora.

**Death Note não me pertence.**

**Fanfic betada por Lady Murder**

**Presente para Raayy**

* * *

**Gott**

* * *

**Challenges for Life,** **I Desafio Elephant Gun,**

Mestrado por Abra

&

Presente para Raayy

* * *

**Fandom:**

Death Note

* * *

**Tema**: 02 –

_Eu posso te amar muito melhor_  
_Eu posso te amar certo_  
_Eu posso te amar muito melhor_  
_E você vai saber algum dia, eu vou fazer você meu_

_(The Hush Sound)_

* * *

_**Itens utilizados:**_

_11. Machucados_

_14. Lábios_

_15. Olhos_

_16. Cheiro_

_20. Chocolate_

* * *

Encarava com seus olhos azuis a lista onde era, mais uma vez, o segundo. As crianças, os adultos e nem você ficavam surpresos. Por que observar a lista? Você também não sabia, apenas ficava encarando aquelas quatro letras que te derrubaram há alguns anos.

_N_-**E**-_A_-**R**

.

Parecia profecia, destino. Porque ele era, sim, o mais próximo de L, de Deus. E você costumava segurar seu crucifixo no bolso, a ponto de eles marcarem sua pele infantil, para que, com a dor, você pudesse entender. E desistir.

**V**-_O_-**C**-_Ê_

**N**-_Ã_-**O**

_C_-**O**-_N_-**S**-_E_-**G**-_U_-**E**

_D_-**E**-_S_-**I**-_S_-**T**-_I_-**R**

.

E então, após cansar de encarar aquelas letras, você preferia encarar o dono delas. O garoto baixinho e reprimido, silencioso, de certo modo irritante, e muito competitivo. Com seus olhos azuis, ferinos, como se tentasse machucá-lo por eles. Não conseguia, mas sentia uma onda quente passar por todo o seu corpo e pensamentos insanos e sádicos consumirem sua alma pobre de inocência.

_V_-**O**-_C_-**Ê**

_O_

**D**-_E_-**S**-_E_-**J**-_A_

?

Nessas horas, ele notava a sua presença. Apenas quando você perdia o pouco controle que tinha. E ele te chamava com aquela voz infantil, quase feminina, sem nem te olhar no rosto, como se você não valesse a pena. "Mello, por que tão pouco controle?", era o que perguntava a si mesmo, quando lhe dava um soco nos lábios e deixava o sangue escorrer num filete doído.

**S**-_I_-**M**

_V_-**O**-_C_-**Ê**

_O_

**D**-_E_-**S**-_E_-**J**-_A_

.

Ouvia Roger reclamar de todos os machucados que você já fizera nele, no dono das quatro letrinhas que te perseguiam em sonhos, eróticos ou não. Sim, você o feria, porque era seu jeito de tocá-lo. Para não realizar seus sonhos; para se manter são.

**M**-_A_-**S**

_V_-**O**-_C_-**Ê**

_N_-**Ã**-_O_

**É**

_S_-**Ã**-_O_

.

Tocar, beijar, querer, desejar, amar, estuprar, qual era a diferença? Apenas uma: você se recusava a fazê-lo. _Deus_ não iria te perdoar e você sabia que _Deus_ era absoluto e que era _Ele_ o único a tocar o objeto de quatro letras do jeito que você sonhava. Mas você, Mello, não acredita em Deus.

**V**-_O_-**C**-_Ê_

**O**-_D_-**E**-_I_-**A**

_D_-**E**-_U_-**S**

.

Afastar era a palavra ideal, se você fosse a criança ideal. Gostava de desafiar, e gostava de _Deus_, porém, ainda mais de desafiá-_Lo_. E por isso você o machucava? Machucar um objeto de _Deus_ era divertido e não era seu lado sádico falando. Era a sua raiva. Machucar por não poder amar. Sadismo, sadomasoquismo.

_V_-**O**-_C_-**Ê**

_E_-**S**-_T_-**Á**

_S_-**E**

_M_-**A**-_C_-**H**-_U_-**C**-_A_-**N**-_D_-**O**

.

Machucar a si mesmo para machucar o(S) outro(S) pode se tornar um hábito e com você não foi diferente, porque você não é diferente, Mello – e ter uma mãe esquizofrênica não muda isso. Essa sua brincadeira ia te levar para o abismo, ainda que você gostasse de encarar as coisas lá embaixo.

_D_-**E**-_U_-**S**

_T_-**E**

_J_-**O**-_G_-**O**-_U_

**D**-_E_

**L**-_Á_

.

E _Deus_ morreu, e você caiu, e você o viu cair. Foi rápido e confuso; foi chato e irritante. Quando percebeu, já tinha partido, sem machucar ninguém além de si mesmo e Matt – seu _amigo_ – e deixou o objeto de _Deus_ em paz. Como você fez isso? Como você pôde?

**V**-_O_-**C**-_Ê_

**N**-_Ã_-**O**

_S_-**A**-_B_-**E**

.

As perguntas que você fez não foram respondidas e elas se acumularam e te levaram para a Máfia. O que você ganhou ali? O que você ganharia ali? Uma resposta: Halle. Um motivo: _Near_.

_F_-**I**-_N_-**A**-_L_-**M**-_E_-**N**-_T_-**E**

_F_-**A**-_L_-**O**-_U_

**O**

_N_-**O**-_M_-**E**

_D_-**E**-_L_-**E**

.

Demorou anos, mas ele veio até você por ela. Por aquela mulher inútil que você não suportava ver, mas que tocava por motivo nenhum. Você gostava de _tocar_, porque fazia se lembrar de seus toques doloridos em Near e em como L parecia se afetar.

_L_

,

**N**-_Ã_-**O**

_D_-**E**-_U_-**S**

.

Dizem que se ir contra _Deus_, você pode se machucar. Você não ia mais contra _L_, porque não precisava, porém, você matava e aniquilava e destruía e ia contra a vontade do verdadeiro _Deus_. Eu nunca acreditei nele, no entanto, você carregava um crucifixo. E carregar sem acreditar era uma afronta. E os hereges eram queimados.

_O_

**F**-_O_-**G**-_O_

**Q**-_U_-**E**-_I_-**M**-_A_

,

**N**-_Ã_-**O**

,

_M_-**E**-_L_-**L**-_O_

?

E você se machucou exatamente como machucava Near e L, ou melhor, pior de quando os feria. Não que você ligasse, porém lhe causava um certo incômodo, a ânsia de coçar aquela queimadura ou a ardência quando tentava morder uma barra de chocolate. Mas toda essa dor parou, quando o viu.

**N**-_E_-**A**-_R_

**S**-_E_-**N**-_T_-**A**-_D_-**O**

_À_

**S**-_U_-**A**

_F_-**R**-_E_-**N**-_T_-**E**

.

E ele te cumprimentou e te estendeu a foto que você (não) procurava. Você o encarou com seus olhos azuis de ódio novamente, porque ele não olhava neles. Ele ainda te ignorava. Mais uma vez, você perdeu o controle, muito embora sabia que isso iria ocorrer.

_A_-**P**-_O_-**N**-_T_-**O**-_U_-**L**-_H_-**E**

_S_-**U**-_A_

**P**-_R_-**E**-_C_-**I**-_O_-**S**-_A_

**M**-_A_-**G**-_N_-**U**-_M_

,

**S**-_E_-**M**

_P_-**E**-_N_-**S**-_A_-**R**

.

O que você precisava fazer, pensava enquanto Halle tratava de seu ferimento, para que ele pudesse te olhar nos olhos, por pelo menos uma vez? A resposta era simples e você não gostava dela. A resposta era insana e você não era insano, não com ele ao menos.

_P_-**O**-_R_-**Q**-_U_-**E**

_U_-**M**

_D_-**E**

_V_-**O**-_C_-**Ê**-_S_

**P**-_R_-**E**-_C_-**I**-_S_-**A**

_A_-**P**-_A_-**R-**_E_-**N**-_T_-**A**-_R_

**S**-_A_-**N**-_I_-**D**-_A_-**D**-_E_

.

Sanidade era algo que não existia. E Matt – porque você o reencontrou – percebeu isso e tentou te ajudar, muito embora só uma pessoa podia fazê-lo. Ele sabia disso, você sabia disso. Todos sabiam disso? Não. Ninguém mais sabia.

**M**-_E_-**N**-_T_-**I**-_R_-**A**

.

Meses se passaram, acompanhados de anos e talvez de uma ou duas mulheres, além de Halle, acompanhadas de milhares de chocolates. Você não sabia por que comia chocolates, no entanto sabia que tinha algo a ver com Near.

_N-_**E**_-A-_**R**

_N_-**Ã**-_O_

**G**_-O-_**S**_-T-_**A**

_D-_**E**

_C-_**H**_-O-_**C**_-O-_**L**_-A-_**T**_-E_

.

Estamos prontos, Matt lhe disse, com um sorriso. E realmente estavam. Planejaram todo um golpe para acabar com o inimigo e isso não envolvia Near, tecnicamente. Porque vencer Kira era provar ao outro que ele merecia ter seus olhos azuis de ódio serem encarados pelos negros frios.

**É**

_Q_-**U**-_E_-**S**-_T_-**Ã**-_O_

**D**-_E_

**O**-_R_-**G**-_U_-**L**-_H_-**O**

.

Dois dias faltavam, não é? E você não podia resistir, t_inha_ de se vangloriar. No meio da noite – ignorando seu pobre _amigo_ Matt – você foi até ele e Near estava sozinho. Sem subordinados. Só você e ele.

_E_

**N**-_E_-**A**-_R_

**A**-_I_-**N**-_D_-**A**

_N_-**Ã**-_O_

**T**-_E_

**E**-_N_-**C**-_A_-**R**-_A_

.

- Você por aqui, Mello?

- Não era óbvio?

- Não dessa vez.

**E**

_V_-**O**-_C_-**Ê**

_P_-**E**-_R_-**D**-_E_

**O**

_C_-**O**-_N_-**T**-_R_-**O**-_L_-**E**

(

_D_-**E**

_N_-**O**-_V_-**O**

)

.

E você o prendeu à parede e atacou aqueles lábios, com seus dentes dessa vez. E que se fodesse a sanidade ou o controle. _Você_ estava insano e era culpa _dele_. De Near, de L, de Matt, de Kira e de você, Mello.

_P_-**R**-_I_-**N**-_C_-**I**-_P_-**A**-_L_-**M**-_E_-**N**-_T_-**E**

_S_-**U**-_A_

.

Near tentou lutar, de um certo modo e por um certo tempo. Porém você sempre foi mais forte e selvagem e sádico. O sangue saía em filetes daquela boca com sabor de água e você o misturava ao gosto estranho e ficava de algum modo enjoativo.

**M**-_A_-**S**

_V_-**O**-_C_-**Ê**

_N_-**Ã**-_O_

**L**-_I_-**G**-_A_

.

Os lábios dele eram de algum modo viciantes, além de enjoativos. Porque eles aparentavam um gosto horrível e realmente o tinham, no entanto, você teimava em morder e misturar e deixar mais enjoativo e sorrir.

**V-**_O_-**C**-_Ê_

**É**

_L_-**O**-_U_-**C**-_O_

.

De tempos em tempos, você afundava sua cabeça naquele pescoço albino e aspirava um cheiro de mar que te embrulhava o estômago. Cheiro que você sempre disse odiar, e estava ali, presente naquela pessoa, assim como a água.

**N**_-E_-**A**-_R_

**É**

_D_-**E**

_T_-**O**-_D_-**O**

_I_-**R**-_R_-**I**-_T_-**A**-_N_-**T**-_E_

.

Mello, por que você sempre tinha que ser teimoso? Com o estômago embrulhado e ainda sentindo aquele cheiro e querendo mais daquele gosto. E enquanto você o beijava e mordia e aspirava, se perguntava como aquele garoto estranho podia acumular tudo o que você odiava.

**E**-_L_-**E**

_É_

**U**_-M_-**A**

_I_-**N**-_C-_**Ó**_-G_-**N**-_I_-**T**_-A_

.

O mais engraçado era que ele nem ainda tentava te enfrentar, mesmo com você agindo sadicamente com os arranhões nas coxas e rindo de seus gemidos roucos cheios de dor. Porque Near sentia coisas e você sempre gostou de tocar. Então que ele sentisse mais enquanto você tocava!

**O**-_B_-**S**_-E_-**S**-_S_**-Ã**_-O_

.

Durante tudo aquilo, você não viu os olhos dele. Porque você sabia que eles estavam com algo a mais e você queria a frieza. Ninguém pode ser de todo frio e por isso você recusava-se a enxergá-lo sem aquele escudo de gelo – sempre com os orbes fixos na pele que tinha cheiro enjoativo de mar –, porque você não queria marrom escuro, queria o nublado quase cinza.

**O**-_L_-**H**-_A_-**R**

_É_

**P**-_E_-**R**-_D_-**E**-_R_

.

E você partiu sem encará-lo, derrubando-o em sua cama e deixando-o ali para que qualquer um fizesse o que quisesse com ele, porque ele não era necessário mais. De algum modo você sabia que ele não era tudo o que imaginava, mas aquilo só provou que estava certo.

**U-**_M_-**A**

_F_**-A**_-R_**-S**_-A_

.

Depois daquilo, você não precisou mais comer chocolate. E você sabia o motivo.

**N-**_E-_**A**-_R_

**É**

_O_

**M**-_O_-**T**-_I_-**V**-_O_

.

Seu plano falhou como era de se esperar, mas você preferia morrer tentando fazê-lo dar certo a desistir no meio do caminho. E ao sentir seu peito doer e seu corpo ficar inexplicavelmente rígido, você, Mello, chegou a uma conclusão.

**U**-_M_-**A**

_S_**-Ó**

.

Tocar, beijar, querer, desejar, amar, estuprar, qual era a diferença? Não havia mais nenhuma.

V-**O**-C-**Ê**

_E_

**D**_-E-_**U**_-S_

(

**L**

)

_S-_**Ã**_-O_

**I**_-G-_**U**_-A-_**I**_-S_

.

Você está morto agora.

**M**-_I_-**H**-_A_-**E**-_L_

**K-**_E_**-E-**_H_**-L**

,

_V_**-O-**_C_**-Ê**

_É_

**D-**_E_**-U-**_S_

**A-**_G_**-O-**_R_**-A**

.

* * *

**N/A.: **Nesse caso, "Deus" seria a pessoa mais importante para Near :3 Acho que vou escrever 30 MelloNear para o desafio dos 30cookies. ACHO. Enfim, essa fanfic é para o desafio da Abra (que por acaso DEVE mandar review u.u'/), e deu o maior trabalho ç-ç Mas eu gostei do resultado e dedico à minha Pink que eu verei no dia 17 e 18 8D

Espero que gostem, porque eu achei divertido escrever n.n/ -corre para o desafio de Naruto e torce por inspiração-

Ah é, "Gott" é deus em alemão! 8D E eu devo agradecer especialmente à Lady Murder que betou essa fic n.n/ Obrigada amor 8D

Beijos 8D


End file.
